Episode 8187 (9th August 2013)
Plot Gail and Leanne keep a vigil at Nick’s bedside. David feigns being asleep to avoid talking to anyone. Rita is annoyed with Norris for employing Craig, who's late for work on his first day, and sacking Shane Dooley to make way for him. Nina Morrison tells the family that Nick's surgery went well but he's in an induced coma to avoid brain swelling and it's too early to say if he has brain damage. Craig turns up for his unpaid work and starts off the day with a long-winded lecture from Norris. David claims he can’t remember anything, guilty and fearful that his actions might be revealed. Simon wants to know why his mum didn't come home the previous night and Peter breaks the news to him about Nick. A shocked Tina overhears the conversation. Lloyd confesses to Steve and Eileen that his relationship with Mandy isn't working out the way he hoped it would. Tracy continues to needle Rob about living together. David tells Leanne he can't remember any more and she can't understand how the accident could have happened. The Kabin receive complaints about undelivered papers. Not able to hold Jake's party in the bistro, Gloria agrees that the Rovers will host it. Tina isn't pleased but puts on a brave face. An upset Eva comes to visit Nick in the hospital and her and Leanne grow closer as a result and agree to be more like sisters from now onwards. David is discharged but visits Nick before he goes and is horrified to see the condition he is in. Tracy manipulates both Rob and Steve as she suggests Steve spends more time with Amy so she can spend more time with Rob. Peter and Carla bring Simon to the hospital where, upset, he asks if Nick is going to die. Another visitor is Tina who walks into Nick's room and hears David crying over his brother and telling him how sorry he is. She asks him what he's done to be sorry about. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Nina Morrison - Suzette Llewellyn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *The Kabin *Barlow's Buys *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - Intensive care room, men's ward and waiting area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David claims to remember nothing about the crash; Mandy and Lloyd bicker over their parenting skills; and Izzy decides to celebrate Jake's homecoming at The Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,070,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes